Free to Hate Free to Love
by kikyorocks543
Summary: Naruto brings Sasuke back to Hidden Leaf village Sasuke is angry the hokage a signs Hinata has his guard will he destroy the village or will he fall for the Hyuga girl. Sasuhina please go essay on me this is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Hey what up this is my first fan fiction I hope you in joy it

Chapter 1

Sasuke laid in the hospital bed hating everyone specially Naruto. How did Naruto became so strong and take him back to Hidden Leaf. Sakura then walked into the room. "Good morning Sasuke." " Move one more step and I'll kill you! " he spat she pouted "Sasuke you Meany. " "Shut up!" She laughed she went over to him and chanced his bandies. He glared at her. Then she finished.

"Um Sasuke could we maybe go on a date when you get out of the hospital." " No your finished now so leave." She looked sad then she left. He couldn't wait to get out of here and destroy the Hidden Leaf. A wicked smiled appeared on his face. Two weeks later. He finally got out of the hospital he was in a good mood until the idiot showed up. "Hey Sasuke." " Hey loser." " I'm not a loser you're a loser." "Oh good came back." he joked "shut up!" "whatever" "Sasuke the hokage wants to see you." "fine"

Naruto and him went to her office. Sakura, Shikamaru, and Hinata were in the room. "Sasuke we need to talk your back in Hidden Leaf but you're still a trader. So we will have a guard for you until we know if you can be trusted or not." "No way I'm not letting a stranger stay at the Uchiha estate. " "Don't worry your guard is same one you know. " "Hinata" "yes" "You will be Sasuke's guard." Her mouth dropped open. "Um lady hokage why did you chose me to guard him?" "You have the byakugan." "Alright lady hokage." "Your dismissed." "Um Sasuke." "hn" "I will be at your place at one p.m."

Sasuke walked down the Uchiha estate painful memories came into his mind. He finally got to his house and opened the door. It hadn't changed since he left but it was really dusty. Sasuke started cleaning it was twelve when he finished. He sat on the couch and fell asleep. Hinata knocked on the door. There was no answer. So she opened the door and went in. She saw Sasuke sleeping on the couch. She didn't know if she should wake him or not. She looked at his face for a long time. He looked so peaceful. She couldn't believe that a traitor like Sasuke looked really cute when he slept. She blushed. "Why am I thinking about that I love Naruto not Sasuke."

but she had to admit he was very handsome. No not handsome dead out gorgeous. She went into the kitchen and started cooking lunch. Sasuke opened his eyes. He smiled. "Something smells good."He got up and went into the kitchen and saw Hinata. She turned her head. "Hey Sasuke you were a sleep so I let myself in." "What time is it?" "1:30 Sasuke are you hungry I made same lunch." He sat down and Hinata gave him a bowl of ramen. He glared at her. "Sasuke are you alright? Do you not like ramen?" "I hate it." "I'm sorry I should of ask to see if you liked it." "It's okay I only hate it because of the blond idiot." "Naruto is not an idiot!" "I see you still have a crush on him." She blushed a deep red.

"Why do you like him so much?" "Well um when I was young I would always give up but Naruto never gave up. It inspired me to work harder." He smirked. "He really is stupid I can't believe he still likes Sakura. She so mean to him. He should like you your smart, nice, kind, and you're very cute." Sasuke blushed did he say that out loud. Hinata blushed. Was she dreaming did the cold hearted Sasuke just she was cute. There was an awkward silence between them. "Um I better show you around the house."

I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon. Please review.


	2. why are you so difficult

Hi thanks for the review MrGoodyTwoShoes you were the only one that reviewed even those your review was a little mean but thanks anyway I promise to work harder hope you in joy it. Chapter 2

Sasuke showed every room in the house except for one Hinata went into her room and started unpacking and putted her clothes in the closet and in the dresser. She thought for a long time. Did Sasuke really mean it saying that she was cute?

Hinata walked out of the room and went into the study room. She looked at the bookshelf for a book to read when one cot her eyes she grabbed it. It was a photo album she sat down and started looking at it the first picture was with a man and a woman on their wedding day the bride had a big bright smile on her face the groom had no emotion on his face. She turned the next page the picture was with the same man and woman but there was a baby in the woman's arms and the man looked same what happy this time. The next eight pictures were birthdays she turned the page the little boy was holding a baby in his arms. She guest this baby was his little brother she heard Sasuke calling her she putted the book down and left the room.

"What is it Sasuke" "I'm going for a walk I'll be back in an hour" "okay" Sasuke then walked out of the house and walked until he got to the Uchiha pond were he skipped rocks when he was little. When he left Hidden Leaf village and lived in Orochimaru's hideout they ever had running water so he would always have to find a lake to drink from and bathe in he just couldn't take a bath in a tub anymore he was so use to bathing in lake water .He didn't want to tell Hinata this it was too embarrassing why was he thinking this he never really cared what people thought about him but why now he striped until he was bare and jumped in. He was about in the water for about five minutes when he saw something glowing on the surface of the pond he stood up and walked on the surface of the water he started walking closer to the glow then it diapered. That's when he bumped into something the moon light shined on the thing he bumped into Sasuke eyes widen in front of him was Hinata and she was naked. Hinata blushed a bright red Hinata stared at Sasuke chest he was so muscly and his arms looked so strong.

Sasuke stared at Hinata's body he started blushing he never seen a girl naked before Hinata skin was very pale but it looked smooth and soft that's when he noticed her chest. Hinata was so embarrassed and shocked she couldn't move or say anything that's when Sasuke realized what he was doing he stopped starring at her body and blushed. "Um a I'm sorry that I looked at your body" why was he acting so stupid he hated everyone but why was he acting different around her she's nothing special he was appose to hate everyone he hated Hidden Leaf for making Itachi kill there clan he wanted them to pay with there lives.

"Um Sasuke why are you here anyway" he glared at her "shut up I don't have to tell you why did they chose you to guard me your weak you let your emoticons get the better of you" Hinata usually doesn't argue back but she was sick of it Sasuke he's nice for a while then he becomes a jackass. "Well at least I'm not a jerk who won't let anyone get close to him and if he does get close to someone he treats them like trash then leaves them for power." "shut up you don't know anything about me" sharingan appeared in his eyes Hinata gasped. Then Sasuke walked away Sasuke then got dressed and started walking home Sasuke laid no his bed thinking about how to destroy the Hidden Leaf he heard a knock on his door "um Sasuke dinner is ready" Sasuke was too mad to eat "I'm not hungry" " it will be on the table if you change your mind." Hinata ate dinner and thought for a long time "maybe I should of hold my tongue" Sasuke has quite the temper.

After dinner Hinata went into the study room and looked at the photo album again after the baby pictures came the birthday pictures but these were different from the older boy. The dad was in none of them and the little boy looked sad. The little boy looking sad on his birthday made Hinata want to cry who was this poor little boy and why was the father not in them. She pulled out the picture out of the album and looked on the back her eyes widen it said Sasuke's 8th birthday party this little boy was Sasuke.

She put the book down and went to bed Hinata woke up and looked at the clock it was 7 o'clock she got dressed then went into the kitchen and saw Sasuke eating toast. "Sasuke when did you get up" he just glared at her and said nothing Hinata took a thing of eggs out of the fridge and started cooking same. She sat down and started eating her eggs Sasuke stood up and putted his plate in the sink and left the room. Hinata then finished eating and washed the dishes Hinata thought for a long time she knew Sasuke's clan was murdered but who killed them and how did Sasuke became so evil "that's it I'm going to talk to Sasuke about this past even if he doesn't like it."

Hinata knocked on the door of Sasuke room Sasuke opened the door Hinata blushed Sasuke was shirtless. "Um Sasuke" "hn" "I know you don't like talking about your past but I need to know who killed your clan" "it was my brother" her eyes widen "your brother" "yeah" Hinata felt pain in her chest. How could his brother do that to him? Hinata hugged him tears ran down her face "I'm sorry Sasuke" Sasuke didn't suspect that she would hug him usually he didn't like being hug specially when it was the fan girls hugging him but when she hugged him it felt different like there was someone out there who cared for him. Then he wrapped his arms around her and held her closely "thank you for crying in my place but please stop I don't like seeing you sad."

She looked into his eyes what was with Sasuke he's nice then he's mean slowly Sasuke leaned in and brushed his lips onto hers. Hinata was shocked Sasuke was such a good kisser Hinata started kissing him back. He started nipping on her bottom lip when he did this Hinata gasped that's when Sasuke's tongue entered her mouth she was surprised at first but then she joined in the kiss. Sasuke hand grabbed the back of Hinata's neck and pulled her closer to him they pulled apart gasping for air. "Don't tell anyone what happened here" then he walked back into his room and shut the door Hinata stood there dumfounded.

Why did he kiss me? Does he care for me? Or is he just using me? Hinata touched her lip that when she realized He stole my first kiss the one I was saving for Naruto all these years.

I hope you in joyed it please review If you want me to write more.


	3. What Is This Feeling

Hi I hope you guys in joy chapter 3 I would like to thank Minasmile209 you made me so happy

Chapter 3

Sasuke laid on his bed what the hell going on with me why did I kiss her? He hated everyone including her he hated that Hidden Leaf was peaceful and happy all because of Itachi sacrifice. He wanted them all dead. "Sasuke" his eyes widened "Itachi why are you here your dead" "yes I'm dead I'm a ghost Sasuke please don't kill Hidden Leaf I want you to protect it like I did" "shut up don't you know I'm doing this for you your life is more important than there's" "that's not true" "I said shut up" he grabbed a vase and threw it. Itachi's ghost disappeared and the vase hit the wall and broke.

Hinata was in her room when she heard a crashing sound she ran to Sasuke's room and opened his door her eyes widened on the floor was a broken vase and Sasuke was on his bed cursing. She walked over to him "Sasuke" he glared at her "what the hell are you doing here get out now" he hit her on the face tears formed in her eyes. "Sasuke" she started becoming closer to him "stay back don't touch me" she didn't listen and she embraced him. "Let me go now I hate you I hate everybody I hate it here" her fingers combed Sasuke's hair "it's alright I know it's painful but it will get better you'll see." "How can it get better I lost everything my clan my family my friends the whole world got it essay compared to me" "Sasuke that's not true there's lots of people who have it hard like you" "name someone" "me" his eyes widened he thought Hinata didn't have any troubles she was just so pure and happy. "What kind of pain do you have" "my father paid more attention to my sister and cousin there so much stronger than me he wanted me strong since I'm the heiress but I'm not strong I'm weak I always tried but he still didn't a knowledge me and my mother died when I was young."

She was just like him his father hated him and loved his brother more he was weak compared to him. Hinata looked into Sasuke's eyes she could see pain she touched his cheek. "Sasuke your father hated you and thought you were worthless is that why your father was never in your baby pictures he couldn't stand you" what was with Hinata it was like she could read his mind? He starred at her for a long time she so much like my mother she's sweet, kind, loving, and very beautiful. The words he said 6 and a half years ago came into his mind I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone. Maybe just maybe fate brought them together for same reason maybe she's the woman that is destined to help him restore his clan. That's when Hinata stomach growled Hinata blushed Sasuke just laughed "I better go make same lunch" she got off the bed that's when Sasuke smiled at her for the first time.

The whole time at lunch she couldn't get Sasuke smile out of her head Sasuke is very handsome but when he smiles he's even more handsome. "Hey are you okay" "yeah I'm fine why" "because you haven't ate anything on your plate" "sorry I was just thinking" "what were you thinking about" she blushed "nothing" Sasuke looked at her weird he knew she was lying but decided to let it go. The phone started ringing Hinata stood up and answered it. She talked on there for about 10 minutes then hung up and sat right back down. "What was that about" "Ino called she's having a costume party and were invited" "when" "tomorrow at 6 p.m. um Sasuke will you go to the party with me" "it's not like I have a choice" "oh right I almost forgot can we go buy a costume Sasuke" "fine" she smiled Hinata looked threw the costumes while Sasuke leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. "Sasuke" "hn" she blushed "um well you see I was thinking that we could dress up as a pair" "what kind of pair" "um I don't know maybe Romeo and Juliet" "that's fine with me" "okay" she looked threw the costumes until she found the perfect costumes and bought them. They walked out of the store the streets were crowded with people. "Hay you probably should hold my hand you don't want to get lost do you" she blushed and nodded and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hand they finally made it home ate dinner and went to bed.

Hey what's up I hope you in joy this chapter I can't wait to put up chapter 4 that chapter is one of my favorites please review I love it when people review I was so happy when you guys reviewed I started writing this chapter.


	4. Starting to like you

Hey I want to thank you guys for reviewing my story. You guys are properly curious how old Sasuke and Hinata are in this story there both 18 and Hanabi is 14. I don't own Naruto I wish I did.

Chapter 4

Hinata woke up and went into the kitchen "that's weird Sasuke is not in here he usually is already up before Me." She went to Sasuke's room and opened the door he wasn't there she looked in every room but he wasn't there. She stopped. "Maybe he's the room that he said I wasn't aloud in."

Sasuke was in his parent's room when Madara teleported in the room. "Well Sasuke how are you" "shut up Madara and get to the point" "the attack on Hidden Leaf will take longer than expected." "How long?" "Two months" "what I can't wait that long I can't live here anther day I hate seeing the entire village happy and at peace." "Be patient if you are the slaughter of the villagers will be more joy able for you." Sasuke thought for a minute I'm starting to like Hinata as a friend. I'll never admit it those but this is bad in 2 months I probably fall in love with her. At all cost I mustn't fall in love with her. "I better leave I don't want to over stay my welcome" Madara teleported and left but Sasuke didn't know that Madara told Zetsu to stay to spy on him for the two months.

Sasuke heard the door open he turned his head and saw Hinata. "What are you doing here Hinata I told you this place is off limits" "I'm sorry I couldn't find you so I got scared I thought you got captured" tears streamed down her cheeks Sasuke hugged her. "I'm sorry I made you worry I just wanted to be alone" she smiled and wiped her tears. "Sasuke what is this room" his black orb eyes had pain in them. "This is the room my parents were murdered in" her eyes widen "Sasuke" she placed her hand on his cheek. She stood on her tippy toes and kisses him on the lips Sasuke kissed her back.

"Hinata" "yes" "I" there was a knock on the door. They went into the living room and answered it "Hinata" "Hanabi" Hanabi hugged her. "I missed you so much" "I missed you too" Hanabi stopped hugging Hinata and starred at Sasuke a pink blush appeared on her face. "So your Sasuke the traitor to the village" he nodded her blush deepened. "I just a didn't think the traitor would be so handsome" Hinata giggled "Hanabi would you like to have breakfast with us" "yes I would love too" she ran to the kitchen "Sasuke you better watch out if you're not careful you'll have another fan girl" Sasuke glared at her she just laughed.

They walked into the kitchen Hinata started cooking breakfast and same tea. Sasuke sat down Hanabi sat next to him Hinata then gave them same tea. "So Sasuke do you have a girlfriend" Sasuke looked at her weird "no" "do you like someone" he looked at Hinata and blushed. "Well a" "I knew it you do like someone who is it" he glared at her "fine I'll ask a different question" he took a sip of his tea. "So Sasuke are you still a virgin" he spitted his tea out. "What" "you heard me so are you" "why should I tell you" "please Sasuke I promise I will shut up" "fine! Yes I am still a virgin."

Hinata and Hanabi mouths dropped open they couldn't believe it. Sasuke Uchiha a virgin there was a knock on the window. Sasuke turned his head and saw Kakashi with a video camera Hanabi stood up and opened the window. "Pay up scarecrow" Kakashi gave her a twenty. "I can't wait to show this to everyone of Sasuke confession of still being a virgin" he laughed and started running Sasuke stood up and jumped through the window and chased after him. "Kakashi hand it over now!" "What will you do with it" "burn it" "sorry Sasuke but your fan girls would pay millions to see this."

"Hanabi that wasn't really nice" Hinata gave her a plate of pancakes Hinata then putted a plate for Sasuke if he came back. Hinata then sat down and started eating Hanabi finished eating and grabbed Sasuke's plate and started eating it. "Hanabi you shouldn't eat Sasuke's food" "so he probably won't be back for a while and I'm a growing girl I need fuel" "that's true but Sasuke he's a grown man he needs a lot of food" she finished eating and hugged Hinata goodbye and left.

This chapter was so much fun to write I thought it would be funny to tease Sasuke a little I'm so sorry Sasuke I couldn't help it please don't kill me. What do you guys think of Kakashi's new hobby selling videos of Sasuke to his fan girls? Poor Sasuke when his fan girls find out he's still a virgin they will tries to rape him on the streets of Konoha. I hope you in joyed it as much as I did please review.


	5. The Truth

Hey what's up you guys I hope you in joy this chapter you can probably tell that I love messing with Sasuke. He is one of my favorite characters. I can't help it I love messing with him I sorry if I made anybody mad. But the way in the future chapters I be messing with Sasuke a little just warning you people who don't like it.

Chapter 5

Hinata was washing the dishes when Sasuke entered the house. "Sasuke did you get the camera" "don't even ask" Sasuke walked into the kitchen and sat down he looked at his plate it was empty. "Were my food?" "I'm sorry Hanabi ate your food but don't worry there same cinnamon rolls in the oven" the timer on the oven went off. Hinata took out the cinnamon rolls, turned off the oven and putted the cinnamon rolls on the table. Sasuke ate four and Hinata ate one there was one left "Hinata you should have it" she blushed "oh no I couldn't you should have it" before she could say anymore Sasuke shoved it into her mouth. She chewed it and swallowed it "Sasuke why did you feed it to me" he smirked "because I wanted to share it with you" "but how can we share it if I ate it" an evil grin appeared on his face.

That's when Sasuke brushed his lips on to hers. He opened his mouth and licked her lip she opened her mouth to let him in. Their tongues swirled each other Hinata hand touched Sasuke's chest. Her anther hand combed through his hair. She grabbed his neck and pulled him closer Sasuke free hands touched her waist they pulled away gasping for air. Sasuke licked his lips and smirked "delicious" she blushed he laughed "your so essay to tease you really are cute when you blush" then he left the room.

It was now noon and it was really hot. "Um Sasuke" "hn" "it's really hot so I was thinking we could go swimming." "Alright but only on one condition" "what's that" "it has to be here at the Uchiha pond." "why not the public pool" "bad expertise" "what was it" he blushed "my fan girls stole my swim shorts when I was swimming" she giggled "Sasuke your so funny when you joke around" "it wasn't a joke ever since that happened I have never gone swimming in a public pool" she laughed "that's even funnier that it is true" "it's not funny how would you feel if someone stole your top piece or your bottom piece of your swimming suit" she blushed he laughed "don't worry if anyone tried that they will be tortured by me."

Hinata went into her room to change Hinata then came out Sasuke turned bright red Hinata was wearing a violet bikini. He starred at her curves. Hinata stood there starring at Sasuke's abs. Sasuke grabbed her hand "are you going to stand there all day came on" "oh sorry" she blushed then she realized Sasuke was holding her hand. Sasuke then let go of her hand when they reached the pond. Sasuke jumped in "came on Hinata" "oh sorry" she jumped in Sasuke splashed her. "Hey" she splashed him back. That's when the splash fight began Hinata smiled evilly and drank same of the water and spitted it in Sasuke's face. He glared at her "no one spits water in my face and gets away with it" he smirked and he brushed his lips on hers. A pink blush appeared on her face. Then he slowly pulled away. "Hinata is something wrong?" "Sasuke even those your brother killed your clan do you still love him as a brother" "yes I do" her eyes widened "how could you love someone so evil he killed his family his clan and he tried to kill you" "Itachi was not evil he was too kind for his own good" "Sasuke what are you talking about" "oh I forgot that you villagers don't know the truth about the Uchiha massacre senju are scum" what's Sasuke talking about what was the truth and want about the senju? "everyone needs to know why the Hidden Leaf is scum" "how could you say that about our village" "well it's true I hate them for what they did" "what did they do" "you really want to know fine I'll tell you" he spat "they ordered Itachi to kill his clan he was an anbu Danzo and the elders ordered him to kill his clan he did it for peace he hated war" her eyes widen no this can't be true. "I don't believe you" "it's your choice if you believe me or not" Sasuke then walked out of the pond and went home.

I hope you liked this chapter sorry about not updating sooner I had a lot of homework this month please review.


	6. Confession

Hey I thank you for all the reviews they made my day you probably can tell Sasuke is going soft he's starting to have feeling for her but he's afraid to tell her.

Chapter 6 Sasuke was eating an apple when the door opened it was Hinata. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She went to her room and got changed then she walked out. "A Sasuke" "hn" "well I have a meeting with lady Tsunade" "okay" "well I got to go" then she left. He knew that she was going to tell Tsunade what he said and he didn't care. He stood up and went into his parent's room. "Hello Sasuke" "Modara we need to plan how are we going to destroy the Hidden Leaf."

Hinata knocked on the office door. "Came in" Hinata opened the door and walked in. "Oh Hinata is Sasuke being nice to you if he isn't" she cracked her knuckles. "Oh no he's really nice" "good so why are you here" "um Sasuke told me something you might want to know. But I'm not sure if it's true." "What is it" "um Sasuke said that Itachi was ordered to kill his clan by the elders." Tsunades eyes widened "how did Sasuke get this information." "I don't know" "I'll talk about it with the elders Hinata came with me." "Okay" they walked out of her office and walked to the elder's office.

"Tsunade what are you doing here? "She walked over to their desk and slammed her hands on glared at them. "Hinata just told me that Sasuke said you guys ordered Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan is this true and don't lie to me." She growled "yes it is true" she grabbed them by the shirt. "How could you do that to Itachi order him to kill his own family and do this to Sasuke!"

"It doesn't matter Sasuke life is not important. He's supposed to be dead Itachi was supposed to kill him." Hinata felt her anger boil "Sasuke life is important. He maybe traitor and killed people but he killed Orochimaru killed same of the Akatsuki he may be cold hearted and distant but once you get to know him he's really kind, nice, and very sweet and he even teases you a little." A light pink blush appeared on her face. "Young woman what is your relationship with the traitor" "stop calling him that. He has a name" "what is your relationship" "were friends." "I see" Then Hinata left. The elders could tell that she cared for the traitor more than a friend they could tell by her eyes that she loved him.

Sasuke was talking to Modara when the front door opened. "Sasuke I'm home" "I better go" Modara teleported Sasuke then left his parent's room and went into the kitchen and saw Hinata. She handed him his Romeo costume. "The party is in an hour so get ready." Hinata went into her room to change. It only took Sasuke ten minutes to get ready. He sat on the couch for 35 minutes. "What's taking her so long?" Hinata then opened her door and walked into the room. Sasuke's eyes widened Hinata was breathe taking. Her dress was a light purple her shoulders were bare but she wasn't sleeve less. She had light pink lipstick on and a little blush. She was gorgeous. "My lady" he handed her his hand Hinata blushed and took Sasuke hand and they left.

Modara sat on a tree when Zetsu appeared. "Modara I have important news." "What is it Zetsu" "it seems that the boy Sasuke is finally becoming a man." "What do you mean" "Sasuke is in love." "Who is she and what village." "Hinata Hyuga Hidden Leaf village." "I see the Hyuga heiress. This isn't good if they get any closer he'll change his mind of killing the village. "Naruto do you know what Hinata and Sasuke costume is?" "No" Naruto imagined Hinata in a princess costume and Sasuke in a dragon costume. AAA helps me save me from the dragon he growled. Naruto fell to the ground laughing his head off. There was a knock on at the door. Ino opened the door her mouth dropped Hinata was so beautiful and Sasuke was so hot. Naruto walked over to them "Hinata you look so pretty" she blushed "thanks Naruto" Hinata starred at everybody's costume Naruto was a mummy, Sakura was cat woman, Ino was a nun, Shikumaru was a pirate, Choji was fat sumo wrestler, Neji was a vampire, Tenten was Alice from Wonder Land, Lee was the incredible hulk, Kiba was superman, Akamaru was Under Dog, and shino was Spiderman.

"Okay were going to play truth or dare." Everybody sat in a circle Kiba went first. "Sasuke truth or dare." "Um truth" "Sasuke are you gay." Everyone was silent dying to hear the answer. "No I'm not okay my turn." He smiled wickedly "Naruto truth or dare." "Um dare" "I dare you not to eat ramen for a week." Everybody's mouth dropped. There was no way Naruto couldn't do that. "and if you eat ramen before the week's up the next time you go to the hokages office you can only wear your boxers and nothing else" Naruto blushed if he walked into the hokages office in his boxers Tsunade would laugh at him or beat the crap out of him. "Okay my turn Neji truth or dare." "Truth" "okay have you ever used byakugan to peep into the women's hot spring." Neji glared at him "no I would never sloop that lol you probably would. Okay my turn Hinata truth or dare." "Um truth" "okay do you like anybody in this room if you do then who." Neji already new she liked Naruto so he was trying to get her to say it. Hinata turned bright red. "Um yes-sss he's in the room." She starred at Naruto Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his chest. He knew she was going to say it he knew that she loved Naruto but why did it hurt so much. "I love um Nar- Naruto" Naruto stood there dumfounded. Hinata then fainted Sasuke stood up and picked her up and carried her home.

I hope you in joyed it please review.


	7. Feelings

Hey you guys thank you for all these reviews I hope you in joy this chapter

Chapter 7

Sasuke knew what the pain in his chest meet. He looked at the girl in his arms. He kept on denying it he loved her. When he first saw her in the hokage tower it was love at first sight for him. She was so beautiful. He kept lying to himself telling himself it wasn't love that it was lust.

He opened the door of the house and carried Hinata to her room he laid her on her bed he brushed her hair out of her face "I'm happy that you finally told your feeling to Naruto and I know I can never be with you you're the Hyuga heiress and I am a traitor but I want you to know how I feel Hinata you're the one who understands me your so kind and loving to me when I don't deserve it I don't deserve having you as a friend or knowing you Hinata I love you but to truly love someone you have to let them go so I'm letting go so you can truly be happy with Naruto the man you love but before I do"

He bended down and brushed his lips onto hers a tear escaped his eye and landed on Hinata's cheek he gently pulled away "Naruto" Sasuke felt the pain in his chest again he smiled weakly "goodbye Hinata" and he left the room.

Hinata woke up and looked at her clock it was 7:00 in the morning. She looked at her clothes she was still in the costume. She got off the bed and went to the bathroom and got into the shower. Sasuke was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for him and Hinata when he heard the shower. "Good she's a wake." Hinata walked out of the bathroom fully clothed and went into the kitchen and saw waffles on the table. Her eye widen did Sasuke do this? "Sasuke wants this?" "I made you same breakfast." she smiled "thank you" Sasuke smiled weakly Hinata noticed "Sasuke are you alright." he looked at the ground "Yeah I'm fine." he lied He couldn't be with her but he still wanted to make her smile.

She sat down and started eating. "Thank you Sasuke it's delicious." "No it isn't your cooking is better." She was shocked but then she smiled Hinata looked at Sasuke he was acting different but why? They finished eating. Hinata stood and grabbed Sasuke hand. "Came on Sasuke I need to go to the grocery store. Then maybe we can have lunch in a café." "Okay" then they left.

Sasuke and Hinata started walking to the café with the groceries when they saw the blonde idiot. "Sasuke teme, Hinata" he ran towards them "hey Hinata" he smiled she blushed "Hi Naruto" "would you like to go on a date with me Hinata." She turned bright red this was a dream came true for Hinata. She looked at Sasuke. She wanted to go but she told Sasuke that she would have lunch with him. He smiled weakly "it's okay go on a head" "Sasuke" "it fine I don't mind taking the groceries home" she smiled and hugged him "thank you so much." Then she gave him the groceries and left. Sasuke then frowned and walked home.

At the Uchiha estate he putted the food away then he ate and waited for her to come home. "Sasuke I had a wonderful time with Naruto and he asked me out again." he stood up "Do you know what time it is." "a midnight" he glared at her "I thought you would be back at six." "Sasuke it's not a big deal if I stay out late I am adult." "It is a big deal I was worried sick what if Naruto tried something." "Naruto wouldn't do that." "But what if you got kidnapped or even raped and Naruto couldn't protect you." "Sasuke don't worry about me I can take care of myself." "I'm only worried because I lov." He covered his mouth a blush appeared on his face. He ran out of the room. This was new she never seen Sasuke so embarrassed but why? He hit his head on the wall of his room. "Stupid- stupid- stupid" she probably laughing at me now. Sasuke Uchiha going soft. There was a knock on the door. "Sasuke are you alright." "Um I'm fine" "okay" then she left Sasuke laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

Oh my gosh Sasuke is in love with Hinata. But stupid Naruto always as to get in the way. Thank you for the reviews on chapter 6. Please review if you do I might have Sasuke beat him up soon in the other chapters ha- ha- ha. For those people who are mad at Naruto for stealing Hinata away from Sasuke. Sorry you guys if you like Naruto please forgive.


	8. Apology

Hi thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. Sorry if it took a while for me to update I had homework.

Chapter 8  
Sasuke woke up and was too lazy to get changed. He walked into the kitchen and saw Hinata. Hinata turned bright red. "Sasuke why are you in your boxers?" "What's the big deal just be glad I have something on. This is my house I can do whatever I want." "Okay I fine with that but can you um please at least put same pants on its embarrassing seeing you in your boxers." "Okay I'll get same clothes on after breakfast." That's when she noticed Sasuke's neck she never really noticed but Sasuke's curse mark was gone.

She went over to him and touched his neck. "Sasuke what happened to your curse mark?" "Itachi used susanoo to get rid of it." "That was nice of him." "Yes it was." Then he looked down at the ground. Hinata looked into his eyes she could see pain and sorrow. "Came on Sasuke sit down breakfast is ready." He nodded and sat down. "Hinata" "yes" "I was wondering if you would go with me to see my team in jail." She froze "okay" they ate in silence.

Sasuke and Hinata walked to the prison they walked up to a guard. "We would like to see Sasuke teammates." "Came this way." They followed the guard. "You have 12 minutes." "Jugo" Jugo came out of the shadows his impulses going crazy. "I'm going to kill you." Sasuke activated his sharingan. "Calm down Jugo" his impulses deactivated. "Sasuke what are you doing here." "Jugo I want to talk to you." "What is it?" Sasuke falls to his knees "I feel so guilty I did so much bad. I hurtled so many people I just don't know what to do anymore. I hurtled you can you ever forgive me." Her eyes widen Sasuke was apologizing. "Sasuke" Jugo smiled "I forgive you Sasuke. Sasuke your young it's normal to make mistakes. You are my cage Sasuke." "Jugo I'll get you out of here somehow thank you Jugo." Then they left "looks like Sasuke hate is finally disappearing. I bet it has something to do with that young woman."

Sasuke and Hinata walked over to Suigetsu. He was in cage full of water and he was naked. "Eek" Hinata covered her eyes. "Hey Sasuke who's that?" "This is Hinata." "Aw has Sasuke gone soft." "No!" "Yes you have." "Shut up!" "Why are you here?" "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did. You're in prison because of me and a wanted criminal." "Its fine Sasuke I don't like it here that much. But it's a million times better than Orochimaru hideout." "Don't worry Suigetsu I'll get you out of here." "Don't forget my sword." "I know" Sasuke and Hinata left. "Sasuke has really as went soft."

They stopped right by Karin's cage. She hid in the shadows. "Hey Karin how are you. How's your wound?" She said nothing "Karin I'm so sorry that I hurtled you. I'm such a jackass. I was so careless I forgot what my sensei told me. I'm worse than scum. I should of not hurt you I know you probably don't forgive me but I wanted you to know that I'm sorry." Tears streamed down Sasuke cheeks. Karin gasped Sasuke was crying. He really was sorry. She stood up and hugged Sasuke through the bars. Tears ran down her face. "Sasuke it did hurt me that you did that to me. But I love you Sasuke so I will forgive you. Sasuke you are really trying to turn over a new leaf. You're trying to be a better person. It makes me happy." "Karin I will get you out of this prison somehow." Then Sasuke and Hinata left the prison. Sasuke and Hinata were walking home when Naruto walked by. "Sasuke teme Hinata how are you guys." "HI Naruto" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Hinata I need to speak with Naruto alone." "Okay I'll be at the flower shop if you need me." Then she walked off. "What is it Sasuke?" Sasuke grabbed him by his shirt. "Naruto" he glared at him. "If you dare hurt Hinata make her cry and I'll kill you the most painful and slow death got that." He gulped "Sasuke why do you care so much for Hinata. You never cared for her in the academy why now." "That's none of your concern." Then they walked over to the flower shop.

Sasuke smiled when he saw Hinata. Hinata looked at all the flowers with a big bright smile on her face. "I see you like flowers." "Yes I do Roses and lavender are my favorite." "Then I'll buy you one." "Oh no Naruto you don't have to do that." "You desire it and you are my girlfriend." She blushed "I'm your girlfriend?" "Yeah you are who wouldn't your pretty cute." Sasuke rolled his eyes stupid Naruto she's not just cute she's smart, kind, sweet, and she has a nice figure. He blushed Naruto bought the rose and gave it to Hinata. "Thank you Naruto." She kissed him on the cheek. "Hinata would you like to go out to eat." "Yes I would love to." Sasuke frowned Naruto looked at him. Weird something is going on with Sasuke. He acting weird he usually doesn't show emotion but he is. He looks sad right now. But when Hinata is around he's happy and he actually smiles. Whatever wrong I will find out. Sasuke left the shop and went home ate some dinner and fell asleep on the couch.

Stupid Naruto always has to mess up everything. I know Sasuke apology was short of lame. But what do you aspect he's an Uchiha they have so much pride they never apology. But I'm so proud of him that was a pretty good apology for his first time. Yeah Sasuke! Please review if you like it.


	9. Hurt

Hey thank you for the reviews last chapter. Will Sasuke ever tell Hinata that he loves her I guess we will have to find out? I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 9

Hinata then came home and saw Sasuke sleeping on the couch. She smiled he was so cute when he sleeps. She went into the closet and pulled a blanket out and putted it on him. "Hinata" "Sasuke wow he's sleep talking." "Hinata you're so cute when you blush." Hinata turned bright red. What was Sasuke talking about? "Hinata I love you so much." "He loves me but he never told me. If he loves me then why did he let me date Naruto?" Her blush turned redder if possible. "I better leave before he starts talking about something embarrassing."

A month later  
Sasuke woke up he been trying not to tell Hinata he loved her. But every day he fell even more in love with her and he wanted to kiss those sweet lips of hers. They were so soft and delicious he licked his lips. He walked into the kitchen and ate same toast. Tsunade told Hinata she would stop guarding Sasuke in two weeks. He would never tell her this but he didn't want her to leave. Naruto Hinata weren't going steady yet because Hinata wanted to take it slow and because she was shy too.

Then he finished eating and went into his room to get dress. When Itachi's ghost appeared. "Itachi what are you doing here?" "Sasuke you got to tell Hinata that you love her. She's your soul mate Sasuke. Sasuke you got to restore our clan and it has to be with her. The sharingan and the byakugan blood line will mix and make a stronger Uchiha clan."

"Itachi I can't she's in love with someone else." "Fight for her heart!" "I tried but I don't deserve her." "That's it Sasuke I'm sick of you putting yourself down! It's pathetic you two are made for each anther. For god sake Sasuke you're an Uchiha where's your pride! Sasuke stop being a wimp be a man for once in your life! I can't rest in peace until you forgive Hidden leaf and restore our clan! So get your butt in gear and tell her!"

Sasuke walked out of his room and saw Hinata in the kitchen cooking same eggs. She turned her head and smiled. "Good morning Sasuke." "Hn" "Have you already eaten." "Yes I have um Hinata." "Yes Sasuke." He blushed "um you smell nice." She looked at him weird. "Thanks I guess?" Itachi slapped his forehead. "Idiot" 'Hey I'm not an idiot." Was Sasuke going crazy he's talking to himself? Oh no Hinata probably thinks I'm crazy now think Sasuke think. The phone rang he answered it. "Hello" "Sasuke" "Naruto why are you calling." "Can I speak with Hinata." he handed it to Hinata and left the room. "Strange Naruto sounded depressed."

"Naruto hi" "Hinata we need to talk." Hinata heart sank she could tell something was wrong with Naruto. "Hinata you are one of my friends I hope this doesn't rein your friendship. Hinata I care for you just not the boyfriend and girlfriend type. What I'm trying to say is I'm breaking up with you."

Hinata heart broke in half tears streamed down her face. "Hinata its not you it's me. I love Sakura and I'll always will. Sakura told me last week she loves me will you forgive me." "Of course Naruto I don't want to lose our friendship over this silly break up." "Really Hinata thank you so much!" "No problem" "bye Hinata" then he hang up Hinata then hang up.

Hinata ran out of the room. Sasuke was in the living room when he saw Hinata running. "Hinata are you alright?" She said nothing and ran outside. Sasuke chased after her. "damn it Naruto. Naruto must have hurt her feeling." Hinata kept running until she stopped by a tree. She sat under it and sobbed. Sasuke then stopped when he saw Hinata under the tree. He sat right by her. He putted an arm over her shoulder. "Hinata tell me what's wrong." She cried into his chest. "Naruto broke up with me."

"What where is he? I'm going to break every bone in his body!" "Please don't he may have broke my heart but were still friends. Please Sasuke can you just stay here." "Okay" she continued to cry in his chest .Until she fell asleep. He ran his hand through her hair. He stood up and carried her home. He laid her on her bed. "Naruto" Sasuke froze he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Then he left the room Sasuke was happy and sad that Naruto broke up with Hinata. It hurtled him to see Hinata sad and see that she still loved Naruto. But he was happy he finally had a chance with her. Hinata told him not to break all of Naruto's bones. But she didn't say anything about braking one or two of his bones. He smirked and walked out of the house to find Naruto.

What did you guys think of chapter nine? He-He yes Sasuke is going to beat Naruto up! Serve Naruto right for breaking Hinata heart. Will Sasuke confess to Hinata maybe? Please Review.


	10. Love

Thank you for the reviews they made my day sorry if I haven't updated in a while I had a lot of homework.

Chapter 10

Sakura and Naruto were at the park holding hands when Sasuke appeared. "Hey Sasuke" Sasuke punched him in the face hard. Naruto fell smack on the ground. "What was that for?" "I told you if you hurt Hinata I'll kill you the most painful and slow death." he gulped "you're lucky Hinata told me not to. But I'm still going to teach you a lesson."

He punched Naruto again this time in the stomach. "You really are an idiot. Hinata may act happy but deep down she's sad. She's crying now because of you. It hurts me seeing her like that. Naruto be a real man and apologize to her face beg on your hands and knees for her forgiveness." Sasuke then left. Sakura and Naruto stood there dumfounded. Sasuke was protecting Hinata. He cared for her. Naruto thought he could save Sasuke from the darkness but it was Hinata who was saving him.

Sasuke walked inside the house. He heard Hinata sobbing. He frowned and walked into the kitchen and cooked same lunch. Sasuke then walked into her room. "Here" she looked at him Sasuke had a bowl of rice in his hands. She nodded and took it and gulped it down. "Thank you" "no problem" "Sasuke" "hn" "can you stay here by my side." he sat right next to her and embraced her. She sobbed into his chest Sasuke thumb dried her tears. she starred into his eyes his usually hate and pain eyes were different they were full of love and compassion.

"Sasuke why are you nice to me?" "It's because" Sasuke then went silent. "What is it?" "Shh stay quiet" he stood up "follow me." she stood up they walked into the kitchen when suddenly 30 blackops appeared. Sasuke drawled his sword ready to fight. Twenty of them charged at him he blocked all the kunai knives. He did chidori and shocked them. "Sasuke don't move you don't want someone you care about to get hurt." He turned around his eyes widen one of the blackops had a knife to Hinata throat. "Put the sword down and I'll let go." Sasuke dropped his sword the blackops tied them up and took them to the elders.

"Elders we got Sasuke and Hinata." "You may go" the blackops left. Sasuke felt his hatred rise. "You bastards!" the elders took them to the question room and chained Sasuke to a chair. They didn't chain her but her hands were still tied. A blacktop appeared. "Elders" "you question Sasuke torture him whatever it takes. "Yes elders" the elders left the room. "How did you find out that Itachi was ordered to kill his clan?" he yelled in Sasuke's ear. "Go to hell" he spat. The blackops punched Sasuke in the face. Hinata gasped she hated this she only could stand there and do nothing.

"Tell me now Uchiha!" "Torture me all you want I'm not going to tell you." "Fine have it your way." he unchained Sasuke and chained him to a wall. Sasuke activated his sharingan but before he could use it the blackop blind folded him. The blackop walked over to a suitcase and opened it and pulled out a whip. The blackop ripped the back of Sasuke's shirt and whipped him. Sasuke didn't whine in pain no way he was going to. He would never show weakness to them. Tears streamed down Hinata's cheeks. She couldn't help it they were hurting someone she cared for. it hurtled her to see Sasuke getting hurt. She knew Sasuke was hurting more than she was. But he didn't show it on the outside Sasuke was so stubborn. She couldn't take it anymore. "Please" she sobbed. "Don't hurt Sasuke anymore." The blackop didn't listen and continued to whip Sasuke until Sasuke pasted out from the pain.

The backup unchained him. His limp body fell on the floor. "Sasuke" she ran to his side. He opened his eyes. "I'm fine" he tried to stand up but failed. "Sasuke take it essay your hurt really bad." she helped Sasuke sit up she brushed his hair out of his face. The blackop then left the room. She then took off his blind fold and starred at Sasuke sharingan eyes. Sasuke then deactivated his sharingan she pecked him on the forehead.

The gashes on his back were bad she needed to rapt them or they would get worse. There were no bandages. She blushed and took off her shirt. She was glad she had a tank top underneath. She ripped it and rapt his wounds. "Sasuke you really are stubborn." He smirked "well you're too innocent and shy." She frowned "but that's how I like It." she blushed "Sasuke why are you nice to me?" "I care for you. You're a very important person to me you changed me Hinata."

"Sasuke how did you find out the truth about Itachi?" "I will tell you because I trust you. But you can't tell anybody." He whispered it into her ear her eyes widened she glared at him and slapped him. "Sasuke how could you try to kill all the village." he glared at her "you don't know what's it's like I hate the villager but I won't kill them for you. Because I know you would hate me if I did."

"I'm still mad at you." "Hinata don't make me angry." "What will you do?" "Watch me" he grabbed her and pressed his lips onto hers. He opened his mouth and licked hers lips asking for opening. She opened her mouth to let him in. their tongues swirled each other Sasuke licked every inch of her mouth.

Sasuke then pulled away and started kissing her jawline. "When you get mad it makes you irresistible." he started kissing her neck. He then started licking it. "Sasuke" she moaned. "I can't resist it anymore I love you. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you loved Naruto." the door opened "came on lovebirds." Hinata blushed and they stood up. "Where are we going?" He didn't answer. They stopped by a prison cell he unlocked it. Sasuke and Hinata walk in then the blacktop closed the door and left.

I hope you in joyed chapter 10 will they escape or will they be killed find out next chapter. Yeah two digits. since its two digits the first person who reviews I'll send a private message of a sneak peek for the next chapter love yay all. Please review.


	11. Don't Leave Me

Hey thank you for all the reviews. I hope you liked chapter 10 because things are going to get even more interesting.  
Chapter 11  
"Sasuke are you okay." "Yeah I'm fine." "Sasuke we need to escape." "I know I'm trying to work on it." He tried to activate his sharingan. He felt a pain in his eyes. "I can't activate my sharingan." "I think we can't use chakra in this room." Sasuke scanned the room looking for an escape. There was nothing then he noticed a small window he couldn't fit in it but Hinata could. "Hinata see that window you could probably fit through it." Hinata couldn't reach it so Sasuke gave her a boast. She crawled through the opening and made it outside. "I'll go get some help." "Be careful." Hinata stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. She then hurried and pulled away her face bright red then she ran off.

She ran to the hokage office. "Lady Hokage. "What is it Hinata." "The elders kidnaped Sasuke." "They did what!" "Lady Hokage we need to save Sasuke fast there torturing him." "They probably realize you escaped so they will have even more blackops guarding the place. Shizune" "Yes my lady." "Get Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino." Then she walked off. Five minutes later Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino walked in. "Hinata what are you doing here? Hey were Sasuke teme I need to pay him back for that punch."

"Naruto shut up!" "Oh granny I almost forgot you were here." she glared at him "Sasuke and Hinata were both kidnapped by the elders luckily Hinata escaped." "What we got to rescue Sasuke teme!" "I said shut up Naruto!" "Sorry" "I brought you guys here to rescue Sasuke okay in two days we will rescue Sasuke." "Lady Hokage" "yes Hinata" "why can't we rescue him now. I promised him I would return soon for him. I just can't leave him there in his condition and I'm scared there torturing him. They could kill him. If they did I could never live with myself. The pain would just be too great knowing I would never see him again."

Lady Tsunade rested her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata you love Sasuke don't you." Hinata nodded "Yes I do." Hinata realized she loved him when he told her he loved her in his sleep. He was so kind to her. He let her date Naruto even those it hurtled him. He was always by her side when she needed him. Tears streamed down her face. "I loved him and I didn't even realize it."

"Okay Hinata since you're worried for Sasuke's life then we will rescue him tomorrow." "Thank you Lady Hokage." "Uchiha for the last time where is Hinata Hyuga." Sasuke smirked "I told you I'll never tell." The blackop grabbed Sasuke by the hair and forced his head into the water then he pulled him out. Sasuke spitted out water gasping for air. "Looks like this torture isn't working I'll have to try something else." He punched Sasuke in the face then he slapped him and punched him again and again until Sasuke's face was bruised up. He grabbed Sasuke by the hair and through him to the ground he started kicking him in the stomach Sasuke started spitting out blood.

The blackop grabbed his hand and started twisting it. "For the last time where is she." "I told you I'll never tell." The blackop broke Sasuke's hand. Hinata lay on her bed she couldn't sleep. She checked the clock again it was two in the morning. She sat up and walked out of her room that's when she noticed Sasuke bedroom. she opened the door and sat down on his bed she grabbed his pillow and hugged it. She could smell his scent on it she exhaled it she missed his scent. She hoped Sasuke was alright. The blackop grabbed Sasuke by the hair and threw him in the prison cell and locked it. Sasuke tried to stand by he was too weak. Itachi stood there watching Sasuke. It pained him to see his little brother like this. "Hinata please save my brother before it's too late."

Hinata sat up she had a plain in her chest that told her that Sasuke was in trouble. She hurried and got dressed and ran outside. "Sasuke!" She made it to the place Sasuke was she opened the door and closed it quietly so no one could hear her. She walked down the hall careful not to make a sound when she made it to his prison her eyes widen. She did 64 palms and broke the bars she ran to his side. "Sasuke!"

She sat down and starred at him. His face was bruised his chest was bruised up, cutup and burned and his hand was broken. She shakes his shoulder. "Sasuke wake up." He didn't move. "Sasuke-Sasuke-Sasuke!" Tears ran down her face she sobbed into his chest. "Sasuke please don't die don't leave my side Sasuke." she sobbed "I can't live without you don't leave Me." She cried even harder. "I love you Sasuke!"

So what do you think of this chapter is Sasuke dead or is he alive. I know I'm so mean ending it as a cliff hanger please review.


	12. Be Mine

Hey what's up thank you for the reviews yes we will finally find out if Sasuke's alive or not.

Chapter 12

Hinata sobbed that's when she felt a hand touch her cheek. "Hinata you're hurting me." "Sasuke you're alive." she hugged him tightly. "Ow –ow Hinata please not too tight." she looked into his eyes. "Sorry I'm just so happy your alive." he smiled "Did I hear you right that you said you love Me." she blushed "um well yes." he smirked he cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. They slowly pulled apart Hinata smiled. "We better get you out of here." She helped Sasuke up and they walked out of the building together.

They finally made it home Sasuke sat down on the couch. Hinata went into the closet and grabbed a medical kit and sat next to him Hinata blushed. "Um Sasuke a can you um." He knew what she meet he took off his shirt. "Thank you" she pulled out same ointment and rubbed it on Sasuke's cuts and burns. Tears ran down her face she felt so guilty for what happened to Sasuke. "Hinata please look at me." She starred into his black eyes. He dried her tears. "Hinata don't blame yourself what happened was my fault not yours." he brushed his lips onto hers.

Sasuke was surprised when Hinata started to lick his lips. He smirked and opened his mouth to let her in. Their tongues swirled each other. Sasuke pushed Hinata down he lay on top of her. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath Hinata then pulled him into another kiss. After another long passionate kiss Sasuke started kissing her jawline. He slowly made his way down to her neck he slowly unbuttoned her shirt and started kissing her neck Hinata moaned. "Sasuke" "yes Hinata" she blushed "um Sasuke can you stay with me tonight." he froze "I would love to but are you sure I hear it hurts for a woman to lose the virginity." "I'm sure."

Hinata didn't know why she was being so bold but the only thing she knew that she wanted this and she knew Sasuke wanted this too. Sasuke got off her and carried her to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Itachi sat on the couch when he heard the moans coming from Sasuke's room he smirked "way to go little brother."

Sasuke opened his eyes it was six o'clock. "Hinata" she opened her eyes. "Yes Sasuke" "will you marry me." Her eyes widen she sat up. "Of course I will." he smiled and kissed her forehead then they went back to sleep.

Lady Tsunade waited for Hinata to come. "Where is that girl?" "I don't know Lady Hokage?" Kakashi then walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late Lady Hokage you said you wanted to see me." "Kakashi your three hours late. I had to send someone else on your mission." "I'm so sorry what can I do to make up for it." "Well I need Hinata in my office can you go get her." "Alright Lady Hokage" then he walked off.

Kakashi knocked on the door there was no answer. He reached under the mat and pulled the spare key out and unlocked the door and went inside. He checked every room until he made it to last room and opened the door his mouth dropped Hinata and Sasuke were in the same bed and they were both naked. Sasuke sat up and glared at him. "What are you doing here Kakashi?" He smirked "well-well Sasuke I never knew you could be this evil taking poor innocent Hinata." "Shut up Kakashi for your information she wanted it and it's none of your business about my love life." "So Sasuke how was Hinata in bed?" "Get out of here you stupid pervert!" Sasuke grabbed the lamp and threw it at Kakashi he missed. The shattering of glass woke Hinata she sat up. "What's that noise?" She starred at Kakashi she turned bright red and fainted. Sasuke grabbed his boxers and slipped them on. He got out of his bed and walked over to Kakashi and punched him.

"Get out of here now!" "What are you going to do?" "Kill you!" Sasuke punched him in the nose. Kakashi punched him in the face. Hinata opened her eyes. "What happened?" Then she remembered. She blushed that's when she noticed Sasuke and Kakashi. "I better stop them before this fight gets out of hand." She grabbed her panties and bra and slipped them on. She looked around but she couldn't find her pants or shirt. That's when she noticed Sasuke shirt she grabbed it and put it on. It covered half her thighs she ran up to them. "You guys stop it."

"After he dies I'll stop." "Came on Sasuke it's not that big of deal." "He saw your breasts no one looks at my woman without being punished." "Came on Sasuke it was accident he didn't know that we were naked." she blushed "Okay I'll let it go this once for you Hinata but if he stares at you any perverted way I'll burn his books in front of him and brake every bone in his body." she nodded "okay" she hugged him.

"By the way why are you here?" "Tsunade told me to get you." "Oh no I forgot Sasuke came on we need to get dress." "Fine" Sasuke kicked Kakashi out and they got dressed. They walked over to the Hokage tower and opened the door. "You're late Hinata." "I'm sorry" Sasuke then walked in. "Hinata why is Sasuke here I thought he was captured." "Well I just couldn't wait to save him I was scared." Sasuke starred at Naruto he was only in his boxers. He smirked "looks like you couldn't eat ramen for a week." "Yes you won the dare."

"By the way why are you so late? What were you doing to make you late?" They both blushed "well a" Kakashi started laughing. "what's so funny Kakashi?" "I'm just laughing because Sasuke and Hinata did something embarrassing." "What kind of embarrassing?" He winked at Sasuke and Hinata. "I can't tell it's too embarrassing for them." "Okay you guys May go." everyone left. Kakashi was about to leave. "Not you Kakashi tell me what you saw now!" "I can't tell" "tell me now!" She pulled out a ticket. "What's that?" "It's a ticket to the new Make out Movie." "Give it here." "Tell me what you saw." "Why do you have to torture me? Fine but don't yell at me or tell them. They were having sex."

Oh no Tsunade now knows that's not good. What's going to happen to them? Please review.


	13. Secret

Hey what's up. Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a lot of homework to do.  
Chapter 13

Tsunade's mouth dropped "they were having what!" she yelled "please Tsunade you said you wouldn't yell" "Oh I'm not yelling I'm shouting! Where are those two I want them in my office now! You go get them now!" "But-but" "No buts go now or I'll rip the ticket!" "Okay" then he walked off.

Sasuke and Hinata were walking home hand in hand. "Um Sasuke" "hn" she blushed "I love you" he smiled "I love you too." "Sasuke well I was wondering since we're engaged we could go ring shopping." "I already got you a ring for you." "Really where is it!" He pulled it out of his pocket he put it on her finger her eyes widen. "It's so beautiful." She jumped into his arms. "Where did you get it?" "It was my mother's." "Do you think it's alright for me to have it. It is your mother's." "She told me when I was little that she wanted me to give it to my future bride." She smiled and kissed him.

Naruto and Sakura were walking when their mouths dropped. What they saw was the most shocking thing. Sasuke and Hinata were kissing. "Hey Sasuke teme what are you doing kissing sweet innocent Hinata." They pulled away Sasuke glared at him and Hinata blushed. "Hinata" "yes Sakura" "oh my gosh you guys are so cute together. Hinata I wanted to say I'm sorry that I was dating Naruto. I love Naruto and Sasuke. Well I didn't know which one I loved more. Sasuke was my first crush and Naruto was my friend. I later realized I loved Naruto he was always there for me. He was so kind and caring. Sasuke was just a crush and Naruto I love him can you ever forgive me." "I'm sorry too." "I forgive you guys."

"So Hinata how long have you and Sasuke been together?" "Not long." Kakashi then walked by. "Sasuke, Hinata Tsunade needs you in her office now." "Why?" "She knows the dirty secret." Sasuke grabbed him by the throat. "Kakashi how dare you tell her." "Sasuke what's the dirty secret?" "Oh Naruto the dirty secret is Sasuke and Hinata were." Sasuke covered Kakashi's mouth. "Don't you dare say another word came on Hinata let's go." She blushed "okay" then they walked off. "I wander what Sasuke and Hinata were doing." "I don't know Naruto."

Sasuke and Hinata walked into the room both nerves. Kakashi waited in the hallway. "Sasuke, Hinata sit down." They did "okay Sasuke and Hinata I know I'm not the boss of you guys I'm just worried that's all. Once everyone finds out what you two did there will be a lot of fighting. When the Hyuga find out Sasuke made love with the Heiress they will be pissed. They probably try to kill you and disown Hinata. Then the villagers would probably kill you and Hinata. Just in case you got her pregnant and you're both really young your emotions are still crazy. You think its love but its lust. I don't want to see you guys hurt."

"We know that Tsunade but the feeling we have isn't lust it's really love. Tsunade I love Hinata with all my heart. I even gave up on destroying Hidden Leaf village for her." Tsunade's mouth dropped. He was series Sasuke wanted to kill them with all his heart. "We both know people will be mad that's why we're keeping are love a secret until Hidden Leaf trusts me."

"Okay I trust you and Hinata but I'm still nervous." "Thank you lady Hokage." Hinata hugged her. "Lady Tsunade." "Yes" "I was wondering will you marry me and Sasuke." "When?" She blushed "right now." Her eyes widen. "Right now?" "Yes" she smirked "young people these days. Alright just let me find the marriage papers." "Hinata are you sure about this I thought you wanted a big fancy wedding." "Sasuke I don't care what kind of wedding we have as long as I'm married to you." he smiled "I feel the same way." she blushed "Okay sign these." They did "okay you're married. Now go." Then they left.

"Zetsu how's Sasuke?" "Not good he changed his mind on killing the village and to make it even worse the girl is in love with him too and they made love." "Zetsu keep an eye on them in three weeks we will kidnap the heiress and we will declare the fifth Great Ninja war."

Two weeks later

Hinata ran to the bathroom puking her guts out. Sasuke knocked on the door. "Hinata are you alright?" "I'm fine Sasuke I'll be out in a minute." "Okay" then she walked out. "Hinata you been throwing up a lot lately we are going to the doctors."

"Okay Hinata." Tsunade looked at the papers and smirked. "Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha you're going to have a baby."

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh my gosh Hinata pregnant! I'm so happy. Is it a boy or a girl? Please review and Merry Christmas.


	14. Chocolate

Hey how is everyone today sorry I haven't updated for a while I had homework and I went on vacation.  
Chapter 14

Sasuke and Hinata's sat on the couch in silence for a long time after what seemed liked for hours Sasuke finally spoke. "I'm going to be a father?" "Sasuke are you happy that I'm pregnant?" "Yeah I'm just a little scared and nerves I don't want to be like my father." "You won't Sasuke." His hand rested on her stomach. "Sasuke do you want a boy or a girl?" "I want a boy how about you." "I fine with them both." He smiled he knew she was going to say that.

"I know we can ask Neji to cheek." "Hinata people don't know you're married and pregnant and you should wait until the baby develops a little." "Your right." she frowned. Sasuke stood up and started walking off. "Sasuke where are you going?" "Came with me." "Okay" Sasuke lead Hinata to his parents room and pulled out a box out of there closet, walked to their room, set it on the floor, and opened it. "Sasuke what is it?" he smirked "you'll see once I put it together."

30 minutes later  
Hinata eyes widen. "This was Itachi's and my crib." She smiled and kissed him. Sasuke pushed her onto the bed and started nibbling on her ear lobe. Hinata grabbed Sasuke shirt and pulled it off. Hinata starred at Sasuke's abs she touched his chest and started feeling his muscles. Sasuke ripped Hinata's shirt off he was about to unclasp her bra when Itachi appeared into the room smiling evilly at Sasuke. "Looks like you're not a little boy anymore Sasuke." Sasuke glared at him. Itachi then left the room laughing.

Naruto and Sakura were walking to go to the movies. "Hey Naruto have you noticed Sasuke and Hinata are acting weird today. I saw them walking to the Hokage tower and when they came out their faces had happiness and shock on it. "That is weird how bouts we go see them after the movie." "Sure why not." Sasuke hand rested on Hinata's bare stomach he smiled. "This is my first time in years I've been happy I have you and this baby." He moved his hand off her stomach and kissed her stomach she smiled. "Sasuke I can tell you're going to be a good father." "I hope I will be."

There was a knock on the door. "Sasuke teme are you home open the door." Hinata sat up. "Sasuke we should get the door." "No!" "We can't just leave him there." "Yes we can I've done it before." he heard the door open he jumped out of bed. "Damn it I forgot he knew where I hid my spare key." He grabbed his boxers and putted them on. Hinata then putted on her panties and bra. Sasuke was about to put on same pants when he noticed the door was unlocked. He ran to the door when Naruto and Sakura opened the door. "Sasuke teme I need to talk! To you."

Naruto and Sakura mouth dropped Sasuke and Hinata were both half naked Hinata screamed Sasuke kicked them out of the room and shut the door and locked it. Naruto and Sakura couldn't believe it Sasuke and Hinata were doing the dirty deed. Then they opened the door this time fully clothed. Hinata hid behind Sasuke to embarrassed of what happened. Sasuke glared at Naruto and Sakura. "Sasuke teme how dare you take advantage of poor sweet Hinata." "For your information Naruto I didn't take advantage of her she's my wife after all." "Still you took her virginity. Wait what wife?" Sakura dragged Hinata out of hiding. "How long have you been married? Can I see the ring?" "Sasuke teme how dare you not tell me I wanted to be your best man."

Hinata showed her ring to Sakura. "Oh my gosh it's so beautiful." "We been married for two weeks." "So you're only newlywed still." Sakura then noticed something. "What's that?" She walked into the room her mouth dropped. Naruto then walked in. "Sakura what the matter?" Then his mouth dropped there was a crib in the room. Sakura squealed and hugged Hinata. "really Hinata you're pregnant! When are you due is it a boy or a girl?" "Wow Sasuke you only been married to Hinata for two weeks as you already got her pregnant." Sasuke glared at him. "Sakura I'm not sure when I'm due and I'm not sure if it's a boy or a girl. I just found out I am pregnant." "So that's why you and Sasuke were at the Hokage tower."

Hinata then felt her morning sickness kicking in she ran to the bathroom vomiting. "We better go Naruto we don't want to be around when Hinata has her mood swings." They left. She then walked out of the bathroom. "Came on Sasuke we are going to the store." "Why?" "I need chocolate now." He rolled his eyes. "Fine" at the store the chart was full of chocolate. "Hinata do you really need this much chocolate." "Yes I do Sasuke." "Fine" he paid then they left.

Hinata gobbled down the chocolate. "I can't believe you can eat so much of that sugary junk." "Sasuke you should eat some it's so good." "No thanks I don't like sweets." She pouted. "But when we had cinnamon rolls you ate some." "Only because I didn't what to hurt your feeling and well they actually tasted good since you made them I like your cooking." "Please Sasuke will you eat some for me."

"No way no way that cute puppy dog pout won't work on me." She still pouted. "Okay just stop pouting." He took the chocolate and putted it in his mouth. A sour look appeared on his face. He ran to the bathroom and spitted it out. He gaged. "EW that's so disgusting you own me big time Hinata." "Well at least you tried it. What do I own you?" He smirked and walked out of the bathroom and sweep Hinata of her feet. "Epp" she blushed has he carried her to their room and shut the door.

I hoped you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it please review.


	15. Protect

Hey guys what's up I know I haven't updated in a while I been busy and for now on I won't be able to update as fast I will be babysitting my niece after school  
Chapter 15

Sasuke rubbed Hinata bare back he smiled. "I love you Sasuke." "I love you too." "Aw what a touching moment." Sasuke and Hinata both sat up and gasped. "Modara!" Hinata blushed and grabbed the blanket to cover herself. Sasuke glared at Modara. "What are you doing here you bastard get the hell out of here now!" "Sasuke that isn't a nice way to greet your guest." He smirked under his mask.

"Sasuke are you happy that you finally have the family you always wanted." he walked closer to Sasuke. Itachi then walked into the room his eyes widen. "Modara!" "Well I didn't suspect to see you." "You can see me." "Of course Itachi." Hinata looked confused. "What's going on Sasuke?" He sighed. "Just activate your byakugan." She did and gasped Itachi's ghost was in the room.

Modara glared at Sasuke and grabbed him by the throat and started choking him. Modara lifted him up in the air. Hinata gasped and jumped out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe and putted it on and went in 64 palms stances and attacked him. Modara grabbed Hinata's hand and threw her across the room. That's when Sasuke got really pissed .No one lays a hand on his wife. He activates his amaterasu sharingan. Modara didn't suspect that. The black flames burned his hand.

Blood dripped down Sasuke's eyes. Modara let Sasuke go. Sasuke gasped for air. Sasuke felt pain in his eyes. He covered his eyes. He deactivated his sharingan. Hinata ran to his side. "Sasuke are you alright?" "Yeah" Sasuke moved his hand off his eye Hinata gasped. "Sasuke your eye?" "I know don't worry Hinata this is normal I bleed when I use amaterasu." "Sasuke attack Hidden Leaf with me or your wife and your child in her womb will be killed right in front of you. It's your chose if you choose to kill Hidden Leaf then came to the Akatsuki hideout in 2 days." Modara then teleported out of the room.

"Sasuke are you going to destroy Hidden Leaf?" "I don't have a chose." "Sasuke please don't destroy Hidden Leaf." "Hinata I have to I can't lose you and your baby I already lost everything I loved once I can't lose it again." "Sasuke please promise me you won't leave me." "I can't keep the promise but I'll try not to break that promise." "Okay" then they ate dinner and went to bed. Sasuke waited until Hinata was a sleep. He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry Hinata this is the only way to protect you." He got dressed and grabbed a sack and putted some clothes and food in it. Then he walked out the door heading towards the prison.

He walked through the prison doors. "Hey you there no one a loud here at night!" Sasuke activated his sharingan and the guy was in Sasuke's genjutsu. Sasuke walked over to Jugo's cage and unlocked it. "Sasuke what are you doing here?" "I told you I'll get you out of here. Came on we still need to get Suigetsu and Karin." They walked over to Suigetsu cage and unlocked it. "Sasuke do you have my sword?" "Yeah" he handed it to him they walked over to Karin's cage. "Do we have to get Karin out."

"Shut up Suigetsu!" "Oh Sasuke are you in a bad mood." he just glared at him. Then he unlocked it. "Sasuke!" Karin hugged him. "Let me go Karin." She obeyed. "By the way Sasuke where's that cute shy girl." He had pain in his eyes. "I had to leave her behind." Suigetsu noticed the pain in Sasuke's eyes. "Aww does little Sasuke have a crush on her." Karin glared at Suigetsu. "There is no way Sasuke has a crush on her." "No I don't have a crush on her I love her."

Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin mouths dropped. Jugo then smiled and rested his hand on Sasuke shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want to take her with you?" He frowned. "It's the only way to protect her." They left the prison and walked over to Hidden Leaf gates. Hinata moved her hand trying to feel her husband. Her eyes shot open. Sasuke was gone. She jumped out of bed and walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge. She grabbed it and read it. "Dear Hinata I decided to go with Modara it's the only way to protect you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you and the baby died. I will always love you I will come back once Hidden Leaf is destroyed."

She ran outside. "Sasuke!" Sasuke, Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu made camp everyone went to sleep but not Sasuke. He starred at the sky it was getting cloudy he knew it was going to rain soon. He heard a noise in the bushes. "Who's there show yourself?" His eyes widened. "Hinata!" He ran to her side. "Hinata what are you doing here you shouldn't be here." She glared at him. "Sasuke how could you leave me like that!" "Hinata it was the only way to protect you."

Tears streamed down her face. "You could have told me you were going instead of writing a letter. I felt like you abandoned me and the baby." He rested his hand on her stomach. "I would never abandon you or your baby." "Then why didn't you say goodbye to me?" "If I did I wouldn't be able to leave you." "Then let me came with you." His eyes widened. "Hinata you will be in danger if you stay with me." It started raining. "Sasuke I'm your wife it's the wife duty to stay with her husband." He smiled. "Okay you can stay with me." She smiled he embraced her.

"Please don't ever leave me again Sasuke." She sobbed. "Okay" "I hate these stupid pregnancy hormones." "You're so cute when your hormones go crazy." He kissed her. "We better get out of this rain." Then they walked into the tent. Jugo and Suigetsu were a sleep. Suigetsu was drooling and Jugo was sleep talking. Hinata giggled then they went to sleep.

How did you guys enjoy it? First person to review I'll tell them if Hinata's baby is a girl or a boy. Please review.


	16. Neji's Feeling

Hey what up you guys? Thank you Umnia for the review and support I wouldn't be able to do it without you.

Chapter 16

Suigetsu and Jugo woke up that's when they noticed Hinata sleeping with Sasuke. "Hey it's that shy girl why is she here?" "I don't know but you got to admit there cute together." Hinata and Sasuke opened their eye that's when they noticed Jugo and Suigetsu. They blushed. "Aww Sasuke you're such a softy." Sasuke glared at him. "By the way when did Hinata get here?" "I got here last night when you were all a sleep." "So Sasuke have you restored your clan with her yet." He winked Sasuke glared at him. "A we will explain everything later over breakfast." She blushed. "Breakfast who cooking? Please don't tell me it's Karin she's such a bad cook."

Hinata giggled. "No I'm cooking." "Good last time Karin cooked she poisoned my food." "Really!" "Really." They walked out of the tent Karin was already outside." "Good morning Sasuke." That's when she noticed Hinata. She glared at her. "When did she get here?" "Um I got here last night." Sasuke glared at Karin. "Karin be nice to Hinata stop being mean to her just because you're jealous." "Shut up Suigetsu I'm not jealous." "Oh come on Karin you love Sasuke but Sasuke and Hinata love each other so your jealous of her."

"Shut up Suigetsu." "Okay Hinata is on are team now I want you all to treat her nice and Jugo Suigetsu don't touch her in any bad way she's my wife and if you do I'll kill you the most painful way. I want you guys to protect her when I'm gone. She's caring are unborn child." he laid his hand on her stomach. Karin's mouth dropped Suigetsu smirked and Jugo smiled. Hinata set a fire and started cooking breakfast while everyone else packed up camp.

Then they sat down and ate after breakfast they headed out. They were only walking for 30 minutes when Karin stared complaining. "Can't we walk any faster?" "No Hinata is pregnant any exercise or physical activity will hurt her and the baby." Hinata blushed. "It's alright Sasuke I think I can do a little running." "No you won't!" "Sasuke please don't over react." "You're not running." "Okay Sasuke lets comprise how about we run part of the way and walk part of the way and when we run you can carry me."

"Okay that sounds good to me." Sasuke bended down so Hinata could get on his back. She blushed and got on his back. Karin glared at her. 5 hours later they finally made it to the Akatsuki hideout. Tobi then appeared. "Hello Sasuke, Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu." He noticed Hinata on Sasuke's back. He glared underneath his mask. "What is she doing here?" "She's my wife I couldn't leave her and your child." Modara had hatred in his eyes.

"Fine." They walked inside Modara showed Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu to their rooms. He showed Sasuke to his room he was about to show Hinata to her room when Sasuke grabbed her hand. "She will be staying with me." Modara glared at Sasuke. "Oh Modara is there a village close by Hinata will need to go to the doctors once every few weeks." Modara then left. "Once Sasuke destroys Hidden Leaf I'll kill him, his wife, and his child." Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were at the ramen restaurant eating and talking. "Hey Kakashi did you know Hinata is pregnant." "No I didn't know that."

Neji was walking by when he heard the news. "Hinata is pregnant?" He grabbed Naruto by the throat and started choking him. "Did you get my sweet innocent cousin pregnant?" He growled. "No I didn't I broke up with her weeks ago." Neji squeezed tighter. "You broke Hinata samas heart you're dead Naruto. But first things first who got Hinata pregnant?" Naruto gasped for air. "Sasuke." He let go of Naruto. "I'm going to kill that Uchiha." He ran to Sasuke's house. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi chased after him.

"Neji wait it's not what you think." Kakashi smirked. "There probably making love right now." That just made Neji madder. "Kakashi you're not helping." "When I get through with that Uchiha he will wish he was dead." "Neji please calm down it's not as bad as you think he didn't rape her. She actually wanted it." "I'm taking Hinata back to Hyuga estate." "Neji you can't separate them they love each other there married." "I'm still going to kill him." "You can't Hinata loves Sasuke if you kill him she will be sad and mad. Do you want her sad?"

He stopped. "No I don't but I'm still going to kill him. Hinata is a delicate flower. Sasuke is a cold hearted man he's also not stable he's mentally insane if he snaps he'll hurt Hinata. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she got hurt. It's my job to protect her if I do take her away and she ends up hating me I'm fine with that even if it hurts me has long as she protected."

"Neji yes it's true Sasuke's cold hearted and insane but when he's around Hinata he has so much love in his eyes. They understand each other. Hinata melting his iced heart he just doesn't want people to know that. Neji Sasuke loves Hinata so much he would die for her. He even gave up destroying Hidden Leaf for her."

Neji's eyes widen he sighed. "Okay I won't take them away from each other but it doesn't mean I support them or happy for them. I'm doing this because I care for Hinata. But I'm still going to Sasuke's house to see Hinata." "Okay but we are coming with you just in case." They got to Sasuke's house they noticed the door was wide open. "That's weird." They checked every room but they were nowhere. "Where are they?" Naruto went into the kitchen looking for ramen when he found a note on the floor and read it.

"Sakura, Neji, Kakashi come here quick." They walked into the room. "What is it Naruto?" he handed them the note their eyes widen and they ran to the Hokage tower. Hinata ran to the bathroom and vomited she was so glad there was a bathroom in Sasuke's and her room. She hated her morning sickness. Sasuke knocked on the door. "Hinata are you almost done." "Yes just give me a minute." She flushed the toilet and walked out.

Hinata felt her cravings coming. "Sasuke is there any chocolate in this hideout." "No you're having your cravings again are you." She nodded he sighed. "Come on." He grabbed her hand. She blushed. "Where are we going?" "To the village close by." They then found a grocery store. "Okay Hinata you go to the grocery store while I go to the weapon store I'll be back in 30 minutes." He gave her some money and left.

What did you guys think bad good? Oh no Modara planning on killing them if he even tries I strangle him. Sorry if I haven't updated in such a long time. I love babysitting my niece but it gives me less time to write. Please review.


	17. The Plan

Hey sorry I haven't updated in such a long time I lost my note book of fan fictions I just found it a few days ago hope you in joy it.

Chapter 17

Sasuke was walking through the streets looking for a weapon store when he stopped right in front of a clothing store. He thought for a minute. Hinata needs new clothes she still only wearing Pajamas. He walked in. "Hello sir what can I do for you today?" "I'm looking for a kimono for my wife." "We have lots of kimonos look around and tell me if you see one you like." Sasuke looked around when he noticed a light purple kimono with white flowers. It was perfect for Hinata. He bought it and had it wrapped then he walked back to the store.

Hinata ran to him and hugged him. He smiled. "Let me carry your sack." She blushed and handed it to him. "Thank you." "No problem." That's when she noticed the box in his other hand. "what's that?" "I'll show you later." Then they got home and went into their bed room Sasuke handed her the box. She opened it and gasped. "Sasuke thank you it's beautiful." She took off her pajamas and putted it on and looked into the mirror. "How do I look?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Beautiful as always."

Three months later.  
Hinata sat down right by Jugo watching Sasuke and Suigetsu fighting. She was so glad her morning sickness stopped. Jugo Suigetsu and her became friends but Karin still didn't like her. She wanted to be friends with her but Karin hated her. Sasuke and Suigetsu sat down and took a break. Sasuke kissed her on the cheek. She blushed. Karin glared at her. Sasuke then walked off and started fighting Suigetsu again.

Naruto walked through the streets of Hidden Leaf thinking of what the Hokage said three months ago. "I want all ninjas to be on their guard twenty four seven Sasuke and Modara will come destroy Hidden Leaf village any time now. He sighed. "Sasuke why are you doing this I thought you changed."

Hiashi sighed he loved his daughter he just didn't know how to show it. He was strict he wanted her strong. But he knew she was too kind and gentle for the ninja world. He didn't know what to think when the Hokage told him that his daughter and the traitor were both missing and she was carrying his child. All the Hyugas knew Hinata was missing but didn't know she was pregnant only Neji, Hokage, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and he knew. The Hokage told them to keep it a secret from everyone.

Hinata lay on the hospital bed with a scope on her stomach. She starred at the infant on the screen and smiled. She turned her head and starred at Sasuke he was smiling too. "So doctor is it a boy or a girl?" "It's a boy."

5 and a half months later.  
Sasuke rested his hand on Hinata tummy. The baby was kicking up a storm. Hinata sighed. "Why can't he hold still?" Sasuke laughed. "Hinata he has Hyuga and Uchiha blood. He's going to be strong." Modara then teleported into the room. Sasuke glared at Modara. "What do you want Modara?" "Sasuke it's time to destroy Hidden Leaf." "Today I can't Hinata could have the baby any day now."

"It has to be today." "Why? "Hidden Leaf won't expect it the Hokage is going to a meeting." Hinata walked Sasuke to the door tears streamed down her face. "Sasuke please don't go." He rested his hand on her tummy. "Don't worry Hinata I'll be back before he's born." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. Karin stood right by Hinata. "Karin stay here and takes care of Hinata." "Okay Sasuke." Jugo and Suigetsu hugged her goodbye then left with Modara.

Zetsu starred at Hinata it was time for Modara's plan to take action. He went behind Karin and hit her on the back of her head. Karin fell to the floor and passed out. Hinata gasped. "Zetsu what are you doing?" "Lord Modara told me to kill you and your baby while he kills Sasuke." She started running has best as a 9 months pregnant woman could. But Zetsu was too fast. He hit her on the back of her head she pasted out and fell into Zetsu's arms.

Did you guys enjoy it I so sorry if I haven't updated in such a long time.


	18. Chapter 18

I know I haven't updated in such a long time my stupid brother is always on the computer.  
Chapter 18

Tsunade sat at her desk drinking sake remembering the deal she made with the cloud ninjas. "Fine you can have Sasuke back but he has to stay in Hidden Leaf if he leaves we get to kill him on spot." She bit her lip. "Damn you Sasuke." If Sasuke died Hinata would be heartbroken. Shizune then walked in. "My lady it's time for the meeting in the Cloud village." She sighed. "Okay." Then she left.

Sasuke, Modara, Jugo, and Suigetsu walked through the gates of Konoha there were no villagers. Suddenly team Kakashi, team Gai, team Kurenai, team Asuma, Yamato, and thousands of other ninjas appeared. Modara smirked under his mask. "Sasuke you take care of nine tails, Jugo Suigetsu take care of the ninjas and I'll take care of Kakashi."

Hinata opened her eyes she couldn't see a thing she was blind folded. She tried to move. She was tied up. She started panicking was the baby hurt. She started to relax when she felt the baby kick. "HELP!" She screamed but no one could hear her.

Karin opened her eyes man she had a bad headache. She was tied up luckily she had a knife with her. She grabbed her knife and cut the rope she looked around Hinata was gone. "I better go find her." She checked every room in the hide out she finally made it to the last room she opened it and gasped. "Hinata oh my god." she ran to Hinata untied her and took the blind fold off. "Hinata are you okay what happened to you." "Zetsu tied me up. Karin he told me Modara is going to kill Sasuke, the baby and I." "Then we got to go to Hidden Leaf and tell Sasuke. Hinata can you move?" "Yes." "Get on my back." "Okay." Hinata got on her back and they went there way to Hidden Leaf.

Jugo cruse mark activated as he killed many ninjas, Suigetsu used his sword and killed some, Modara continued to fight Kakashi, and Sasuke and Naruto continued to fight Naruto. Sasuke using Mangekyou Sharingan and Naruto using 9 tails chakra. Sasuke was about to stab Naruto with his sword when he heard Karin and Hinata's voice. He turned his head and saw Karin carrying Hinata. Karin was breathing hard. Hinata got of her back and Karin pasted out. Sasuke, Jugo, and Suigetsu stopped fighting and ran to Karin. "Modara we need to retreat Karin's hurt." Modara glared. "Damn it Zetsu."

It was late at night everyone was a sleep. Sasuke pulled Hinata closer to him his eyes shot open when he heard Hinata scream. "Hinata what's wrong?" "The baby is coming AAAAA!" Sasuke's eyes widen. "Okay just stay calm." He picked up Hinata and carried her to Hidden Leaf.

Sakura walked through the village it was midnight she didn't know why she was still up she just couldn't sleep. "AAAAAAAAAAAA!" "Who their?" Sasuke then appeared out of the shadows with a very pregnant Hinata in his arms. Sakura gasped and started running she needed to tell Naruto. "Sakura wait." She turned her head. "What do you want Sasuke?" She glared Hinata screamed in pain again. "Sakura Hinata is giving birth."

Her eyes widen. "Come this way." They ran to the hospital Sakura opened the doors and made sure no one was there. They walked in. Sakura changed into a hospital uniform while Hinata changed into a hospital gown. Hinata laid on the hospital bed screaming her lungs out she squeezed Sasuke's hand. "Hinata push."

two and a half hours later  
Sakura held a crying beautiful baby boy and handed him to Hinata. Hinata smiled at the baby in her arms. "Shh it's alright mommy's here." She then handed him back to Sakura to wash him up. Then she gave him back. "Sasuke what should we name him?" "Hajime Uchiha." She smiled it was perfect for him. This baby was there new beginning their new life together. "Sasuke would you like to hold him." He nodded. Hinata handed him to Sasuke. He looked into the baby's black eyes. He had pale white skin like Hinata and bangs like hers and spikey hair in the back just like his he was perfect.

They walked in the forest getting back to their team. When Modara appeared and saw the crying infant in her arms. He glared at her. "I see you gave birth." Hinata held Hajime closer trying to protect him from the evil Modara. He chuckled evilly. "Is it a boy or a girl?" "A boy." Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo stared walking over to them. "Sasuke Hinata where have you been?" Their mouths dropped when they saw the baby in Hinata's arms.

Hinata was in the tent changing Hajime's diaper. When the tent opened. She turned her head and gasped. She looked around and saw Sasuke's sword. She grabbed it. "Stay back Modara I know why you're here." He smirked he stared walking closer to her. "I said stay back!" She stabbed him. It went through him. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the room. He picked up the baby and grabbed a kunai knife.

Karin was reading a scroll when she heard Hinata scream .She dropped the scroll and started running toward the scream. Sasuke sat right by the fire cooking some fish when he heard a scream. "Hinata." He ran to the tent. He opened it and saw Hinata passed out on the ground and Modara holding his son. "Modara what are you doing." "Sasuke you're so pathetic you think if you join me I wouldn't kill your family. I was going to wait to kill them after you destroyed Hidden Leaf. But your lovey with Hinata makes me sick." Sasuke glared at Modara. "Modara you bastard!" He activated his sharingan.

"Let go of Hajime!" He smirked under his mask and threw him in the air. Sasuke with his fast reflexes saved Hajime. Karin then ran into the tent. "Karin take Hinata and Hajime out of here. Protect them with your life." She nodded and grabbed them and ran out. Sasuke picked up his sword of the ground and smirked.

Karin kept running until she got to Jugo and Suigetsu. "Hinata and Sasuke are in danger." "What kind of danger?" "Modara is planning to kill them and their child." "What where's Modara?" Jugo growled. "Don't worry Sasuke is handling him. He wants us to stay here and protect his family." "Karin." "Yes Jugo." "I was wondering if I could hold him." She starred at the sleeping baby in her arms and smiled. "sure." She handed him to Jugo. Jugo stared at the baby and smiled but there was pain and sadness in his eyes. "I don't know what I would do if Sasuke died. He's the only one who can control my impulses. If he died I would want to protect the people he loves. I'll protect his Hinata. This infant is half of Sasuke if this child dies I will lose all that's left of Sasuke. This infant is like Sasuke he might be able to control my impulses. I can't let this child die."

Hey so what do you think good or bad. I'm sorry to say this but the next chapter will be the last. I know sad. But if you guys want I might make a squeal. Please review and tell me if I should make a squeal or not.


	19. The Power of Love

Hey thanks for all the reviews they made my day. It's finally here. The last chapter of Free to Hate Free to Love. This is sad but if you guys really enjoy this fanfic I'll write a squeal. But it will take a while I'm working on 5 other fanfics right now. But I'll try for you guys.  
Chapter 19  
"Modara I'll make you regret you were even born!" Sasuke charged at Modara. Sasuke went through Modara. Modara smirked and punched Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke does chidori and charges at Modara again and goes through him. Modara punched him in the face. Sasuke wiped the blood off his mouth. Damn it what's Modara's weakness everybody has a weakness. He thought for a while then it hit him. He wasn't sure if this would work but it was worth a shot.

But how was it going to work since Modara had the rinnegan. "Sasuke your so lame give up and I'll make sure you and your family's death will be quick and not so painful." "I'll never give." Hinata opened her eyes man her head hurt. She gasped. "Where's Hajime?" "Relax Hinata Jugo has him." "Where's Sasuke?" "He's fighting Modara." Her eyes widen. "We got to save him." She stood up "Hinata we can't he told us not to." Hinata glared at them. "We have to Modara will kill him." "Hinata Sasuke told us to stay here to protect you and Hajime." Tears streamed down Hinata face "But I love him I just can't sit here. I can't live without him." Karin hugged her "Shh it's alright Hinata." Hinata sobbed.

Sasuke fell to his knee's breathing hard. Modara smirked and picked up Sasuke's sword off the ground and started walking over to Sasuke. "Why do you want to kill me and my family? Is it because you still hate the Uchiha's because they protruded you." "Yes." "Modara you really are a bastard." Without worrying Sasuke grabbed a kunai knife and threw it at Modara. Modara didn't have time to do his justu and it stabbed him in his sharingan eye.

Modara screamed in pain. He pulled the knife out and took of his mask. He lost his eye. He covered his eye with his hand. "Damn you Sasuke how did you figure it out." Sasuke smirked and stood up. Modara dropped Sasuke's sword "I always wondered why you wore masks a first I thought it was because you didn't want people to know who you are and it is true. But the real reason was to protect your eyes your sharingan makes you not attackable. People just go through you but without your sharingan I can attack you. Tobi you're not really Modara I've know from the very beginning. Who are you?" Modara glared at him. "You're too smart for your own good. Yes I'm not Modara I'm Obito Uchiha. I lost my sharingan but I still have rinnegan."

"True but I will never give up." Jugo was holding Hajime when he started crying. "Did I do something wrong he's crying." Hinata giggled. "No he's just hungry." "Oh" He handed Hajime to Hinata. "Thank you." She started to open her kimono a little when she realized the guys were still here. She blushed. "Um a can you leave Jugo and Suigetsu." "Alright but Karin as to stay here to protect you." "Okay." They left. Hinata sighed she was glad they left.

Modara used rinnegan and send Sasuke flying out of the tent. Sasuke crashed into a tree. Modara walked out of the tent and walked over to Sasuke picked him up by the throat and started choking him. Modara and Sasuke were both covered in blood. Sasuke was gasping for air. He had to kill Modara it was now or never. Sasuke did chidori and shocked him. Modara let go of Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his sword and stabbed Modara through the heart. "Damn you Sasuke." Modara fell to the ground and turned cold. Sasuke fell to his knees gasping "I finally did it."

Karin was yelling at Suigetsu and Hinata was having a nice chat with Jugo. When they saw Sasuke limping over to them. They stood up and ran to his side. "Sasuke are you okay is Modara dead?" "Yeah." Hinata handed Hajime to Jugo. "Jugo will you watch him while I take care of Sasuke?" he nodded. Hinata putted an arm around him to help support his body. She led him to a river she sat him down slowly and stripped him until he was naked. She blushed. "Don't faint don't faint" Sasuke smirked. She grabbed a wash cloth and got it wet and washed off the blood. Then she slowly lowered him into the water. She washed his bloody cloths she then helped him out and handed him a towel. He put it around his waist while she dressed his wounds then they went back.

"Sasuke" "yes Karin" "I sense Naruto's chakra he's two days away from here." "Sasuke" "yes Hinata" "Um are we going back to Hidden Leaf?" "No Hinata if we do I'll be thrown in prison and you will be disowned." Hinata frowned. Sasuke touched her cheek. "Hinata I know you want to go back but if we do I'll be in prison I won't be there to protect you or our child. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you or the baby got hurt." He hugged her. "I know it's going to be hard for you not seeing your family and friends but I promise I'll find a way for you to see them again."

"I'm really sorry Hinata this is my fault." "It's alright Sasuke you only joined Modara to protect me." "We are leaving this place tomorrow." "Sasuke where are we going?" "I've been thinking about it for a long time we are going to form are own village and nation."

Naruto jumped from branch to branch as fast as he could. "Naruto slow down." Naruto glared at Kiba "No I will not let Obito kill Sasuke or Hinata." Zetsu could sense it Modara was dead "Modara I will revenge you. I promise to kill Sasuke and his family no matter what."

two days later

Naruto, Kiba. Shino, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi looked around Sasuke's team camp. But there was no trace of Sasuke. That's when they found Obito's body. Kakashi sighed "How could someone so good turn bad. Well I least he now can be with Rin now." Naruto found a note and they read it. Dear everyone Sasuke, Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, Hajime, and I are not returning. We are going to form are own nation and village we will miss you from Hinata. Kiba and Shino looked confused. "Who's Hajime?" "We're not sure?" they lied.

5 years later  
Naruto stood on top of the Hokage tower. Everyone was cheering when Tsunade made Naruto the new Hokage. An hour later everyone left. His Kage robes blow in the wind. He stared into the sunset Sakura hugged him from behind and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and placed his hand on his wife 6 month pregnant stomach. They both starred into the sunset not know Sasuke, Hinata, and their three sons were watching the same sunset in their new home.

Itachi, Modara, Obito, and the rest of the Uchihas stared at Sasuke, Hinata, and their family. They all smiled the Uchiha curse was finally broken thanks to Sasuke and Hinata. They could finally rest in peace. "Thank you Sasuke." All the Uchiha's left except for Itachi, Modara, Obito, his mother, and father. Sasuke father started to speak to Sasuke. "Son I'm so sorry for I did I would have been a better father." Sasuke smiled as tears started to stream down his face. "I forgive you father." Hinata activated her byakugan and smiled. "Son promises me you'll be a better father than me and take care of your wife." "I will father." He patted Sasuke on the head. "That's my boy." Then he disappeared.

It was now Sasuke's mom turn. She hugged Sasuke "I was so sad when you lost your way and left the path of good." "I know mom but I found my way again." She smiled and wiped her son's tears "I'm so proud of you." She then disappeared. Tears started to stream down Hinata face. This was such a touching moment. It was Modara's turn. He was over to his great- great grandson. "It's my entire fault I started the curse." Sasuke smiled "No you didn't it started with the sage of the six paths sons." Modara smiled "Be a good boy Sasuke." "I will." Modara then disappeared.

It was now Obito's turn. "I'm so sorry Sasuke for what I did." Tears started to stream down Obito's face. "I forgive you Obito." His eyes widen. "How can you forgive me I tried to kill you and your family. I'm worse than scum." "Obito you and I are the same that's why are hatred got in the way. We're family I can't hate you." Obito sobbed "thank you Sasuke." That's when Rin appeared. She grabbed his hand. "Come on Obito let's go." He smiled and they disappeared together.

It was now Itachi turn. "Thank you Sasuke for breaking the curse I knew you could do it." "Itachi please don't leave me." "I have to go Sasuke But I will always be there like a wall you need to climb. I will always love you Sasuke." Itachi poked Sasuke on the forehead and disappeared. Sasuke sobbed "Nii-san" Hinata hugged him. Sasuke's kids tugged on Hinata's kimono. "Mommy-chan why is Daddy-chan crying." "Sweet heart Daddy has had a hard life."

The End

Did you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it? I'm thinking about writing a squeal to it. Please review.


	20. Authors Note

Authors note  
Hey this is KiKyorocks543. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic as much as I did writing it. There have been a few people asking me what the sequel to Free to Hate Free to Love is called. It's called A New Reason and there are only a few chapters in it so far. It's not done yet. Thank you reviewers for your support and reviews. Your reviews and support is what kept me going on this fanfic. I hope you read the sequel and enjoy it.


End file.
